FNAF humans History
by Luci-sella
Summary: ¿Como pudo ser que tan solo una propuesta de trabajo los llevo a esto? ¿que son ahora? ¿Animatronicos? ¿porque no recuerdan nada? Esto no tiene sentido... [Parodia,Misterio, intento de humor,horror y algo de romance]
1. Comienzo

**mi primer fic de FNAF...esperen...me olvide de saludar,hola! XD,jeje,bien,esta histora sera de los de Five Nights at Freddy's en humanos y ver como se convierten en animatronicos (en este caso seria androides pero digamos que son los animatronicos que conosemos xD)**

**Aclaraciones: Boonie es hombre**

**Edades:**

**Freddy: 25**

**Boonie: 23**

**Foxy: 22**

**Chica: 20**

**Sin mas preámbulos...aquí...**

* * *

><p>Five Nights at Freddy's humans history<p>

Capitulo 1: Anuncio

Todo era un día normal,3 chicos y 1 chica iban caminando y luego se detenieron para ver un anunció(mas bien folleto ._.) Que estaba en un negosio que aparentemente era una pizzería que aun no se inaugurara

-chicos,miren esto!- hablo la unica chica que era de ojos verdes, cabello hasta los hombros rubio. Esta señalando con el dedo el folleto

-que es?- preguntó unos de los chicos,este era de ojos azules,cabello castaño corto. Miraba el folleto

Los 2 sobrantes fueron con ellos,uno era de cabello largo negro de ojos marrones y el otro pelirrojo de ojos amarrillos

- es justo lo que estábamos buscando! ¡un trabajo!- dijo la chica agarrando el folleto y lo leyó- "la pizzería freddy's antes de inaugurarse se nesecita: 2 cantantes..."

- yo me apunto para eso- dijo el ojiazul

-yo igual- contesto la rubia y siguio leyendo "...Un guitarrista..."

- yo voy para eso- contesto el pelinegro- así todos mis veran mis geniales técnicas-

- ok, "y por ultimo,alguien que recite y actúe historias"

- bueno,creo que eso me toca ami- dijo el pelirrojo

-ok,aquí esta la dirección, vamos!- concluyo antes de correr y ser seguida por sus amigos

* * *

><p>No tardaron mucho en encontrar el lugar, los 4 entraron buscando alguna oficina en donde puede estar el dueño<p>

- hola?-comenzó a hablar el mayor de ellos

- alguien? Estamos aquí por el trabajo de entretenimiento- siguió el pelirrojo

En eso apareció un hombre cuarenta y pico de años- me buscaban? Soy el dueño del lugar

- oh si,venimos por el trabajo, aun esta disponible? - pregunto la única chica

- claro,solo diganme sus nombres y edades y están contratados

Después de eso, el dueño les pidio que fueran a un cuarto en donde estaban los trajes que devian usar y hay podrían practicar...o al menos eso pensaban

Cuando entraron,todo estaba muy oscuro,no se veía nada

- porque tan oscuro?- preguntó el pelinegro

Escucharon unas risas antes de ser atrapados por algo y durmiendolos

* * *

><p>El primero en despertar fue el mayor de ellos,al abrir los ojos lo veía todo borroso, después de parpadear un par de veses,pudo ver en donde estaba,parecía una especie de laboratorio. Trato de recordar lo que paso pero no lo recordaba,es mas, ¡no recordaba nada! Ni su familia,ni su nombre, ¡nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!.<p>

Sentía un dolor en su cabeza, puso su mano izquierda en ella y sintió algo...eran como...¡¿orejas?!. Salto de la mesa en donde estaba y vio su reflejo en una maquina, ¡si tenia orejas! orejas de oso al parecer

El segundo en despertar fue el pelinegro, aunque ahora tenia el cabello morado, abrió los ojos y ya no los tenia marrones,ahora eran rojos. Vio a sus costados y se encontró con el ojiazul,le parecía familiar, pero no lo recordaba,nada ¡nada! ¡Al igual que el no recordaba absolutamente nada!

Tenia una maquina al lado de el y vio su reflejo, aparte de tener ahora el cabello morado y ojos rojos tenia, ¿orejas? Al igual que el pelimarron, solo que estas eran de conejo

- eh...- comenzó a hablar el pelimorado- quien eres y que hacemos aquí?

- n-no lo se...,y tu quien eres?-

-no lo recuerdo...-

Ahora en despertarse fue la rubia,no cambio en nada, excepto en...sus ojos que eran verdes ahora son morados

- que es este lugar? - preguntó la chica

Los 2 se encongieron de hombros

En eso se despertaba el pelirojo, se levanto de la mesa en donde estaba y vio su reflejo en otra maquina, ahora tenia...¡¿orejas y cola de zorro?! . Ok,ahora si se puso todo raro

**(ah, casi se me olvida, esta versión humanizada es de pole-bear, ya que los otros que vi son una mi**** xD)**

- alguien me que me diga...¡¿porque tenemos partes de animales?!- pregunto a grito el pelirojo

- no tengo idea...no recuerdo nada...- dijo la rubia

- yo tampoco- dijeron a dúo los otros 2

- si ustedes tampoco yo menos...- dijo y comenzó a ver el lugar, se tropeso con un cable y se golpeo la cabeza con una mesa, lo raro fue que...no sintió ningun dolor en absoluto

- estas bien?- pregunto preocupada la rubia ayudando al pelirrojo a levantarse

- si pero...no senti na...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que se quedo viendo a la chica...sus ojos morados...sacudio su cabeza saliendo de su transe- nada, no sentí nada-

- eso es raro...- concluyo el mayor de los 4

- a ver si es sierto...- hablo en pelimorado antes de golpear al pelirrojo en la cabesa,lo cual no recibió daño alguno

-nada...apenas si te sentí-

- ok,si es raro O.o- dijo el pelimorado con cara de sorpresa

En ese momento entro el dueño de la pizzeria- ¿como están mis chicos?- hablo este en un tono raro...

- ah?- el mayor volteo a verlo- y usted...quien es?-

- soy su jefe, y deben hacer lo que yo les pida- concluyo este

- bien, y...nos puede decir que y quienes somos?- pregunto el pelirrojo sin haberle prestado atención a lo que dijo

- son animatronicos,creados con el propósito de entretener mi negosio, ustedes son Freddy- señalo al pelimarron- Foxy- señalo al pelirrojo- Chica- señalo a la rubia - y Boonie- señalo por ultimo al ojirojo

- que nombres tan extraños tenemos...- pensó chica

- mañana se inaugura la pizzería en donde trabajaran, les mostrare la cansion y la actuación que deben hacer, aprendancela de memoria, y cuando estén en publico, nunca, NUNCA, deben salir de su papel, ¿entendido?-

- entendido!- respondieron los cuatros

- ahora vallan al escenario a ensayar, los veo en 2 horas

Dicho eso los cuatros salieron de ese laboratorio y se fueron al escenario

Rio- jeje...insiste un buen trabajo Roxana al convertirlos en animatronicos...-

* * *

><p><strong>y hasta hay! Creo que este capitulo fue corto...pero hasta hay llego mi imaginación xD, espero que les aya gustado, y perdonen la orrografia xD. Vayan sabiendo que soy algo nueva en esto... así que no me critiquen demaciado! Dx<strong>

**Ah sierto, aclarando algunas cosas...sep, soy fanática de Foxica (Foxy x Chica), y como boonie es hombre... talves haga yaoi con freddy (?), aunque eso lo decidiran ustedes...**

**Lo del laboratorio sera muy importante en mi historia, sobretodo si me animo a escribir algo que se me ocurrió hace algunos días...que tal vez no haga o ps,no se xD, soy bipolar, aveses quiero y no quiero hacer algo, y me da miedo, porque? Que me critiquen y pregunten cosas que no quiero responder...**

**Espero sus Reviews!**


	2. Mordida del 87

**hola gente! Buenos días,tardes o noche según la hora en que estén viendo este cap (?)**

**Agradesco los comentarios y aquí van las respuestas:**

**MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN: gracias! QuQ,y a mi me gusta en yuri(un poco) y eso que soy chica xD**

**Mokey D. Draco: si,yo aun me quiero imaginar que cara pondría xD**

**pinkierose230502: grax :D y pues...ya veré**

**anónima: eso mismo pensé de la palabra animatronicos pero nunca se me vino a la cabeza la palabra humantronicos ._.**

**alice malice 909: grax y ya estoy pensando que no are esa pareja...**

**KarencitaFrost300: yo tambien nesesito mis dosis diaria de yaoi xD y aquí esta la conti**

**Kira Diamond: ya la leeré después de que este escrito este cap,lo mas seguro es que cuando lean esto ya lo habré leído xD**

**SoFiLeXa: grax too :D**

**Bueno...como algunos no quieren yaoi no lo pondré aquí,estoy pensando en hacer un fanfic de Jeremy x Toy Chica y como Mike aparecerá lo mas probable es que ponga yaoi hay...(hoy no leí un libro en la escuela por estar pensando en ese fic xD) que de seguro lo publicare mañana o pasado,cuando me de tiempo,claro.**

**Ahora aquí,con el segundo cap :'D**

* * *

><p>Y después de 2 horas de ensayar y aprenderce la letra y actuación llego el dueño<p>

-muy bien. Al parecer ya se aprendieron todo no?- pregunto

Todos respondieron con un "si!"

- Excelente, como saben mañana se inaugura la pizzeria, espero que no hagan nada mal eh?-

- claro que no- respondió Freddy

- eso es lo que pense- dijo antes de retirarse

Silencio...

- y bien...- trato Chica de comenzar una conversación- saben donde pasaremos la noche?- preguntó

- segun me dijo el que seria aquí nomas...- le respondió Freddy

- y oigan- comenzó a decir Boonie- no se sienten cansados?...osea...llevamos aquí ensayando 2 horas y no parecemos cansados...-

- tienes razón...creo que no somos...humanos...-concluyo Foxy

- es una posibilidad...- continuo Chica- pero si así fuera no deberían a verlo dicho ¿no?-

- pues yo no se...- hablo Bonnie- podríamos no ser humanos y que nos lo estén ocultando...

- estoy de acuerdo con el conejo-contesto Foxy- no recordamos nada...y es fácil engañar a alguien...-

- oigan...-hablo por fin Freddy- al parecer también les dejo sin memoria pararecordar. El dijo hace 2 horas que somos ANIMATRONICOS...aunque no sepa que es eso-

- anima parece de animal, tal vez por eso tienen partes de animales- le dijo Chica

- y lo raro es que tu no tienes- le contesto Bonnie

- pues yo no se porque no tengo- dijo encojida de hombros

* * *

><p>Mientras ellos hablaban. En el laboratorio...<p>

- en serio, muy buen trabajo Roxana, hisiste exactamente lo que queria- le hablaba el dueño a una joven de 25 años de cabello marron hasta mitad de la espalda, ojos verdes y llevaba anteojos

- tenia que hacer lo posible para complaserte...padre...- le dijo la chica

-pues lo hisiste bien hija...- dicho eso se retiró

-*suspiro* aún sigo preguntandome porque hago lo que el me dice...-pensó-...sierto,es mi padre -_-U -

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente los animatronicos hicieron lo que les havian ordenado,y así siguieron cada día...<p>

Un año después (1987) **(o si,olvide aclarar, como estamos en el año de su creación pues...debía estar ser ca de ese año ¿no? ahora va una teoría de la mordida del 87, pero antes... xD)**

La Pizzeria Freddy's Fazbear fue uno de los mejores lugares de la cuidad para hacer fiestas, y en ese día había una, muchos niños jugaban y veian el espectaluco que les daban los animatronicos que cantaban la misma canción cada día.

Y en ese momento entraba un chico de 10 años que estaba siendo arrastrado-literalmente- por su hermanita de 6 años

- vamos! Entra!- decía la niña jalando a su hermano que se reusaba a entrar

- no!- respondió este- no quiero estar con tigo aquí!

- vamos Mike! Sera divertido, quiero ver a Freddy,Chica,Bonnie y Foxy! - decía con entrellitas en los ojos

- gggg...gah! Ok!, solo unos minutos y volveremos a casa, ok Mariela?!-

-siiiii- respondió la niña muy animadamente

Los 2 niños entraron, se sentaron en una mesa serca del escenario y pidieron una pizza

Los animatronicos seguían cantando,cuando termino la canción Freddy comenzó a "llamar" a foxy

-Foxy!- grito, no aparecio- Foooxyyy!- grito mas fuerte,nada, vio al público- niños llamemos a Foxy. Foxyy!- llamó de nuevo y nada,ya lo estaba artando- una vez mas...FOOXYYY!- grito y por fin apareció el zorro pirata

Mientras Foxy comenzaba a actuar una niña comenzó a hablar

- mami mami, ese zorro es raro- se acerco al escenario- mira le falta una mano-

Su madre no le prestaba atención,solo se quedaba viendo su celular- eso es lindo hija...no te alejes...

-y en vez de eso tiene un garfio- le dijo señalandolo y se subió al escenario- mira su garfio mamá!-

En eso se acerco un guardia - niña no puedes estar en el escenario. Foxy tiende a actuar violentamente-

La niña lo vio con el seno fruncido- tu no eres mi mamá, ¡no puedes decirme que hacer!-

El guardia se ha cerco a la madre- um,señora, puede decirle a su hija que se vaje del escenario?-

-ella no esta haciendo nada malo. Solo esta jugando con el zorro...-

- mira mamá tiene una cara estúpida- le dijo mientras lo señalaba,se puso a reir. A Foxy se le pusieron los ojos negros

5 segundos después

Todos los clientes que estaban adentro salían corriendo lo mas rápido posible entre ellos

- Mike!- hablo la niña de 6 años mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

El la cargo, tardo segundos en reaccionar y salir corriendo con su hermanita que quedo en shock por lo visto al igual que el

En el escenario se podía ver a la niña que insultaba a Foxy tirada hay con un severo daño en el lóbulo frontal. Y Foxy tenia sangre en su cara y toda su boca. Miraba a la niña,con los ojos ya normales,no creía lo que había hecho. Se puso sus manos en la boca y retrosedio lentamente.

Atrás de el estaban los otros animatronicos viéndolo sorprendidos...nunca se había con portado así con nadie...bueno, esta la primera vez que pasaba eso...

Foxy callo de rodilla al piso y se sontenio la cabeza

- esto no es verdad, esto no es verdad...- se decía así mismo varias veces.

Chica se acerco lentamente a Foxy, se arrodilló para quedar a la par de el. El la miro y luego volvió a mirar al suelo

Hay se acerco Bonnie y le dio un pañuelo a chica, ella lo agarro y le limpio la sangre que tenia en la cara

- q-que paso?- pregunto chica

- n-no lo se...- le respondió

Minutos después apareció la ambulancia y los policías

Los médicos cargaron el cuerpo de la niña a la camilla y se la llevaron al hospital

Mientras los policías se acercaban a Foxy. Uno lo tiro al piso y otros lo agarraron de los brazos

- Foxy!- grito chica tratando de ir donde estaba el, pero Freddy y Bonnie la detenieron- que hacen?! Sueltenme!-

- espera,no queremos que te involucres en esto...-le respondió Freddy

Hay llegaron el dueño y su hija. Le pidieron a Roxana que apagara a Foxy lo cual hizo.

"No puedo creer que paso esto..." penso

Los policías se llevaron a Foxy. Y el dueño serró la pizzería. Hay Freddy y Bonnie soltaron a Chica

Ella fue a la puerta vio como metían a Foxy a unas de las camión estas de los policías

- Foxy...- susurro mientras...¿le caían lagrimas?

Bonnie se acerco a ella, cuando vio que lloraba se sorprendió, ¿como es posible que llore siendo una animatronica?

Puso una mano en el hombro de ella- ya, tranqui- no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue abrazado por ella

- n-no quiero que le pase nada malo...- le dijo

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta hay! Uf...si que tarde en idearmelo ._., pero bueno,espero que les haya gustado. Tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible ^^<strong>

**Si,si...lo de Mike...se me ideo así de la nada...y lo de la hermana pues...inspirado en otro fic creo...pero creo que ayudara en los próximos capítulos **

**Y Sip,lo de Foxy...tenía ganas de hacer lo de la mordida del 87 y pues así quedó xD**

**Espero sus reviews :3 bye! **


	3. Fuera de servicio?

**hola,volví con otro cap de este fic :3**

**Quiero aclarar algunas cosas...**

**1. Tuve un error de escritura que ni me avía dado cuenta ._.,y era que cuando chica veía afuera en realidad era "vio como metían a Foxy en una camioneta que al parecer no era de la policía"**

**No se como no me di cuenta! Y eso que vi el cap 2 veces...aunque soy muy distraída a decir verdad n_nU**

**2_ ya se que la causante de la mordida del 87 es mangle,o así dicen, que fue lo que le causo mala fama a Foxy dejansolo fuera de servicio permanentemente.**

**3_ también se que FNAF 2 es la precuela (y esta confirmado) osea eso sería así:**

**Comienzo: FNAF 3**

**Intermedio: FNAF 2**

**Final: FNAF 1**

**Pero en este fic sera al revés...**

**Ah y como ya algunos sabrán,ya subi el primer capitulo de mi fic de Jeremy x Toy Chica**

**Y que también subí a mi deviantART dibujos de como serian los hijos de los animatronicos, hasta ahora eh hecho de 4 parejas y aun me faltan...**

**Bueno,creo que ya eh dicho demaciado,aquí sigamos con el cap 3**

* * *

><p>Foxy comenzó a abrir los ojos,lo veía todo borroso. Cuando pudo ver con mas claridad pudo darce cuenta que ya no estaba en la pizzería. No sabía donde estaba. Vio su cuerpo, partes de el ya no estaban. Comenzó a oír voces.<p>

"Que crees que de veríamos hacer con el?"

"Aun no lo se"

" talves deveriamos...apagarlo permanentemente"

Eso no le gusto nada a Foxy,temían que lo hicieran

"No...¿sabes? Sera simple..."

Después de eso no pudo escuchar mas. Sintió pasos acercandoce a el. Volvió a "apagarse".

* * *

><p>En la pizzería<p>

Todos estaban preocupados por Foxy. Habian pasado horas desde que se lo llevaron.

Chica caminaba de un lado a otro perdiendo la pasiencia,quería saber que le pasa...

- chica- la llamo bonnie- caminar no te servirá de nada...-

- no tengo otra cosa que mas hacer...- le respondió

- ve a hacer p- no pudo terminar la frase por un ruido...un ronquido...

Ambos miraron al oso, estaba durmiendo en una silla con las manos en la nuca y el sombrero en la cara

Chica se le haserco, le quito el gorro, y el dio un zape despertándolo de golpe.

- oye! ¿¡porque hiciste eso?!- le grito

- ¿¡tu como puedes dormir en un momento así?!- le respondió de la misma forma y le tiro el sombrero

El decidió mejor no responder nada, no quería inisiar una discusión.

Entonces escucharon un ruido de afuera. Luego el de la puerta. Se pusieron en sus respectios lugares para no causar sospechas...

Ahora podemos ver como un guardia ponía a Foxy en la Pirate Cove y ponía un cartel afuera de esta

Luego de escuchar de nuevo el sonido de la puerta. Directamente fueron a ver si era lo que realmente era...

Chica entró de una a la cueva, y lo vio. Miraba a la pared.

- Foxy...- le susurro

El zorro la escucho,se dio vuelta y recibió un cálido abrazo de la rubia lo cual correspondió

Hay entro Freddy, los 2 al oírlo se separaron. Bonnie aun seguía afuera, mirando el cartel.

- em...chicos, miren esto- los llamo, y salieron.

Se sorprendieron al ver lo que decía el cartel, sobretodo Foxy...

- f-fuera de servisio?...- tartamudeo este

- esto no puede ser...- susurro Freddy

Silencio...

Risa.

Los cuatros animatronicos vieron de donde provenía esa risa.

Vieron a otro animatronico igual a freddy. **(como no quiero describirlo es Golden Freddy versión de pole-bear)**

- quien eres tu?- le pregunto Bonnie

- ¿en serio nesecitan saberlo?- les pregunto. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y puso sus manos en ella.

- oye, que te pa- iba hablar freddy pero también sintio un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

Los otros también lo sintieron. Todos con sus momanos en la cabeza tratando de que se vaya el dolor calleron de rodillas al suelo

Gritaron

A todos les salían lagrimas. Abrieron los ojos, se estaban volviendo negros.

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta.

Todos dejaron de sentir el dolor y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares y golden se fue

* * *

><p><strong>sorry, este capitulo fue corto,lo se.<strong>

**No tengo mucho tiempo hoy. Mas tarde lo mas probable es que ponga el siguiente capitulo de Toy Chica x Jeremy x Mike. O de otro fic.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Espero su reviews!**

**Bye~**


	4. Un cupcake parlante

**no tenia planeado actualizar tan rápido. Pero mis ideas vuelan y no podía estar sin escribir xD**

**No se si el cupcake de chica tiene nombre pero aquí lo llamare carl (como en 2 paginas que sigo en face)**

**Como sea, continuemos!**

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado 1 semana desde que dejaron a Foxy fuera de servicio y tuvieron ese...problema<p>

Con Chica en la cosina.

- ok, estas pizzas estarán en 10 minutos ^^ - (ok...mi casa técnicamente es una pizzería y ni idea cuanto hay que esperar para que se prepare una pizza xD. Yo solo armo cajas e_e)

Escucho un ruido. Fue a donde venia.

- hola- dijo una voz extraña

Chica se acercó y lo vio...era un cupcake...¡¿un cupcake parlante con ojos?!

Ella grito y salio de la cosina. Se fue directamente a la pirate cove

Foxy al escucharla volteo a ver la cortina que fue abierta por Chica y lo abrazo de sorpresa.

- C-chica...q-que pasa?- pregunto Foxy un poco sonrojado

- Cupcake...hablo...ojos...rosa - dijo entrecortadamente por el miedo

- ya dime...que paso?- le dijo tratando de calmarla

- hay un cupcake rosa, con ojos, parlante en la cosina! DX -

Foxy solo la miro extrañado. ¿estaba comenzando a alusinar?

- chica...¿estas bien?...¿como es que viste un cupcake parlante?...-

- estaba cerca del horno, lo vi y me dijo hola...-

- dime que no estas alusinando-

- es verdad! Y si no me crees - lo agarro de la mano - sigueme!- dicho eso se lo llevo a la cosina

Entraron. Y el cupcake ya no estaba

- y...?-

- e-estaba aquí...- dijo mirando todo el lugar - te juro que estaba aquí!-

- chica, deves estar alusinando. Tanto preparar pizzas te esta haciendo mal...-

- ...talves tengas razón...-

- están a punto de abrir, trata con controlarte- dicho eso se fue dejándola completamente confundida

- pero si estaba...AAAH! Ahí esta!- grito señalando con el dedo al cupcake que estaba atras suyo

Se fue corriendo de la cosina y lo trajo a Foxy otra vez...

- te lo dije ahí es...- vio que no estaba- ta...-

- en...donde?-

- estaba justo ahí...-

- chica, ya te dije, estas comenzando a alusinar...-

- n-no lo...-

- ah,y por sierto- señalo el horno

Chica vio. Se estaba a punto de quemar la pizza, rapidamente la saco del horno antes de que se activara la alarma de humo.

- te dejo sola - dijo y se fue

- juro que lo vi...- susurro

Después de que cerraran la pizzería...

Freddy se fue a una de las mesas para...dormir (este duerme siempre ._.U)

Bonnie siguio en el escenario viendo si no andaba algo mal con el microfono y su guitarra

Chica se fue a la cosina y volvió a ver a ese cupcake...

- chica...estas alusinando...ese cupcake no es real...- se dijo así misma

- soy completamente real...- le dijo el cupcake

Chica solo se acerco al cupcake para ver si así era. Lo agarro con sus dos manos.

- vez?-

Ella casi lo tira por el miedo. Ese cupcake si es real...

- porque desaparesiste cuando traje a foxy?...-

- no quería que alguien mas me viera...-

- oh...y como te llamas?-

- no tengo nombre...-

Chica comenzó a pensar

- y si te llamo Carl?-

El cupcake salto de la alegría

- bien. Carl, quieres asustar a los chicos? ^^-

- ...- lo pensó un poco- si!-

Salio de la cosina aun con Carl en sus manos

Dirijio su mirada en Freddy. Le susurro algo a Carl y salto de su manos. Se fue a donde Freddy que dormía sentado con la cabeza en la mesa

Se le aserco a su oído - Freddy...soy Bonnie...-

- B-bonnie?- dijo aun dormido

- si...te quiero...- le siguió susurrando

- m-me quieres?...-

- no...-

- no? Osea...-

- te amo...adiós freddy...- se alejo de el

Freddy desperto de golpe - espera Bonnie yo también te Amo!- dijo y se tapo la boca

Foxy salio de la pirate cove al oir eso. Chica trataba de contener la risa. Y Bonnie lo miraba con cara de WTF?!

- ah...- no sabia que decir, escucho un risa cerca suyo. Miro a la mesa en donde estaba el cupcake.- AAAAHH¡!- grito alejándose

Chica fue a donde estaba carl y comenzó a reír a carcajadas

- jajajajajajajaja xD "espera bonnie yo también te amo" xD jajaja. Salio mejor de lo que esperaba- miro al cupcake- lo hisiste muy bien Carl-

Bonnie y Foxy miraron al cupcake.

- AAAAHH!- gritaron ambos. Bonnie se escondió atrás de Freddy y Foxy atrás de Chica

- Tranquilos. Es solo un cupcake- les dijo con total normalidad

- pero es un cupcake parlante!- le dijo Bonnie

- y? ¿que tiene de malo?- lo agarro y se dio media vuelta para ver a Foxy- y tu...-

- si,si, lo se. Lo siento por no creerte- le dijo

- espero que así sea - se dirijio asía la cosina- o tu seras el próximo en decir algo es tupido-

Carl miro con picardia a Freddy y Bonnie- y ustedes desmostraran su amor? e.e - les dijo

Se miraron y se separaron- NO! -

Chica solo río ante eso

* * *

><p><strong>y hasta hay! (Ya me volví adicta a esa palabra e_e) creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo gracioso xD.<strong>

**Tal vez haga un dibujo de esa escena. Ami me dio risa mientras escribía XD**

**Quería que Carl entrara en el fic, y como me da risa en una pagina en donde Chica era como su madre (lo protegía de las cosas que hacían Freddy y Bonnie e.e)**

**Y me inspire en una imagen de pole-bear (la versión humanizada de este fic) en donde estaban Foxy y Bonnie. Foxy lo estaba por besar y chica apareció con Carl en la cabeza. El los miro con cara como de "eso si gusta e.e" o "oie pero que zukulento" o yo que se ._.**

**Por sierto ICherryPop ya me di cuenta de tu fanfic (que ya lo había leido) que tienen las mismas edades. Excepto por Freddy que fue de 25 y 35 ._. . Aunque lo leí solo en acorde que Freddy tenia 30 y algo y creí que chica tenia 19 xD (mi memoria es mala...muy mala...)**

**Espero sus Reviews**

**Bye~**


	5. 5 niños? (mas aviso)

**hola gente...eh...hoy no estoy del buen humor, tuve que borrar el Fic "toy chica x jeremy x mike" ya había tenido un comentario malo y luego el que veo hoy no tuve de otra que borrarlo**

**Por lo de la trama entre jeremy y toy chica es de un mal habito...siempre me paso de los de "que se enamoran rápido" y así me paso ahí **

**La ortografía...es mi maldita tablet que cambia las palabras! ._.**

**La narración sigo aprendiendo un poco, aunque admito que es mejor eso que hacer esto:**

**Mike: escuchaste algo?**

**Jeremy: *lo ve* no...nada**

**Los 2: *se quedan callados***

**Estoy en lo correcto o no? (Para los que escriben asi no los estoy insultando, pero si escribo así es "hechar todo al azador de golpe" y es en serio,si vieran los fics que ise en mi libreta hace como 8 meses verán que un capitulo parece un drabble ._.) Y bueno...no tuve otra opción que eliminarlo.**

**Tratare de hacer lo mejor en este Fic con la trama, pero en la narración no prometo NADA. Al igual que la ortografía aunque eso lo estoy "arreglando"**

**Hay una leve posibilidad de que haga otro intento con el fic. Pero eso sera cuando me quite ese habito, y por suerte,no lo uso cuando escribo en este Fic con chica y foxy...**

**Bueno...espero que me entiendan,no soy la única a la que le paso esto yo ya lo se...pero bueno, un intento fallido te hará mejorar...**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo...perdonen si me quedo corto...pero bueno, en este estado que se puede hacer...**

* * *

><p>Llego la noche. Todo tranquilo y con cada uno de los animatronicos en sus lugares correspondientes.<p>

Ya había pasado 6 días desde que vieron a Golden Freddy y no supieron nada de el. Los días pasaron tranquilos sin ningún problema alguno con los animatronics.

Foxy corrió la cortina morada con estrellas blancas de la pirate cove para asegurarse perfectamente que no hubiera nadie a esa hora. Estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta. Se entro nuevamente y se puso en la pocicion en la que estaba, sentado dando la espalda a las cortinas

Escuchó pasos acercándose. Pensaba que iban a entrar ya que se oían pasos de mas de una persona y que se asercaban. Pero al final pasaron de largo. Foxy suspiro aliviado.

"¿Quienes serán a esta hora?" Pensó Foxy acercándose un poco a las cortinas

- esta seguro que fue aquí?- se oyó una de las voces, el la reconosia, era el dueño.

- perfectamente, esta tarde fueron reportados 5 niños desaparecidos. Y dicen que fueron acesinados y en este establesimiento- dijo otra voz, el no la reconosia.

- ¿y tienen pruebas? - preguntó el dueño

- no del todo. Pero nos informaron que la ultima vez que los vieron fue en este local- dijo la otra voz

- y ¿que tal si los niños salieron de este lugar y los acesinaron en otro lugar? Porque matarlos en una pizzería no es normal, ¿no lo cree?- se escucho una risa nerviosa de parte del dueño

- podria ser, pero como no soy detective no puedo comprobar si eso es cierto. Así que mañana buscaremos a fondo- le dijo

- ¿osea que vendrán de nuevo? - pregunto el dueño

- exactamente señor, no podemos dejar un caso así como así. Así que mañana no tendrá que abrir para que busquemos sin problema - le dijo y se oyó que se iba a la puerta, se escucho el sonido de esta.

Suspiró- espero que esto sea una simple equivocación...- se dijo así mismo y se dirijio a la puerta para irse

Foxy al escuchar que no había nadie. Corrió la cortina para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie. Salio de esta y se fue corriendo a donde estaban los demás.

* * *

><p>En el escenario estaba Bonnie como siempre revisando su guitarra. Mientras Chica estaba en la cosina preparando pizzas, y Freddy -obligado- la estaba ayudando.<p>

- esto es aburrido...- se quejo Freddy por lo bajo para que Chica no lo escuchara pero al final si lo escucho

- pero es mejor esto a que estés dormido como siempre - le reprocho - eres mas bago que foxy, y eso que el no hace nada desde que esta fuera de servicio- dijo lo ultimo con algo de tristesa- a estado solo,aunque nos veamos a la noche no es lo mismo que antes...-

- si, lo se. Y el mas afectado en Bonnie- le dijo con algo de angustia

En realidad la mas afectada era Chica, pero no lo demostraba. En cambio Bonnie lo demostraba cada vez que foxy salia de la pirate cove. El era el primero en verlo y hablarle. Y en los días aunque no pueden hacer mucho también lo ve de vez en cuando cuando ningún niño o sus compañeros lo ven.

En el escenario bonnie vio que venia Foxy.

- Bonnie!- grito foxy

- Foxy, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto bonnie con preocupación hacia su amigo

- llama al resto- dijo Foxy tratando de no desesperarce

- bien...fr...!- fue interrumpido

- dejamelo ami...- dijo carl apareciendo arriba de la cabeza de bonnie- ayudaaa! Bonnie me quiere comer!- grito el cupcake para acto seguido caer de la cabeza del pelimorado y hacer que este lo atrape.

- que que?!- se escucho a Chica de la cosina y de ahí salio ella corriendo y ser seguida por Freddy. Ella agarro una sartén que estaba por ahí - Bonnie. O sueltas a Carl o te dejo inconsciente!- le advirtió mirándolo con una cara siniestra

- y-yo no estaba por comermelo! El grito solo!- le dijo tratando de defenderse.

- jaja,es cierto xD- dijo el cupcake saltando a la mano de chica

Ella solo lo vio con el seño fruncido - no vuelvas a hacer eso!- grito y lo lanzo hasta caer en una de las mesas muy lejos de ahi

- estoy bien!- se escucho del cupcake

- claro que lo esta - dijo con una venita en la frente

- y tu que me decías que cuidarlo no era mala idea - le contesto foxy

- ya lo se...- le respondió ya calmada - y porque lo hizo?- pregunto

- quería que los llamara y se le ocurrió hacer eso. Tengo que hablar con ustedes-

- ¿que pasa?- pregunto freddy

- escuche al dueño y a...al parecer un policía que le dijo que esta tarde fueron reportados a 5 niños desaparecidos y posiblemente acesinados-

- aquí?-

- si, dicen que este fue el último lugar donde los vieron. Y que mañana buscaran a fondo. Así que no trabajaremos...bueno, trabajaran mañana por eso- les aclaro.

- espera...cinco niños?...- pregunto freddy

- así es...- le respondió foxy

- porque preguntas?-

- eh...no...por nada - dijo desviando la mirada

Y así paso el resto de la noche. Normal y loca -por parte de carl- como siempre

A la mañana...

* * *

><p><strong>y hasta hay! (Nunca dejare eso...) hasta ahí llego mi imaginación...y además que no tengo demaciada en este momento...<strong>

**Bueno,cada vez que escribo lo hago en la tablet. Y como estoy en mi cuarto sieeeempre viene alguien a juderme. Pero esta vez me reanimaron un poco. Así para tratar de darle humor xD (en serio,soy muy mala al escribir eso, pero cuando me inspiro me sale xD)**

**Tratare de ponerme bien. Ya iba a dejar de escribir por al menos dos meses pero decidí continuar**

**?: y continuar los OTROS fics...**

**Yo: ah? *lo veo* que carajo haces aquí?! Deverias recién aparecer en...**

**?: si si ya lo se pero como no continuabas decidí venir por mi cuenta**

**Yo: en serio? Sabes de que juego es esto verdad?...**

**?: si, ya lo se -_-. El juego con el que TU me traumaste**

**Yo: solo porque te reiste de la contraparte de mi amiga por haberse traumado Luis!**

**Luis: oye...es que me dio risa cuando pensó que eramos los animatronicos xD**

**Yo: si lo recuerdo...ahora, LARGATE!**

**Luis: no quiero -u-**

**Yo: ggrr...después me encargo de ti...*los mira* espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Luis: y que le perdonen los errores ortograficos o mejor dicho la horrografía**

**Yo: callate! D:( Ok. Nos vemos en el próximo cap**

**Luis: y dejen reviews o si no ella no continua**

**Yo: no es...! Ok si.**

**Los 2: bye~**


	6. 5 almas

**holiwis!...**

**Hoy viendo los follows y favs me quede sorprendida a ver 11 de cada uno.**

**Yo comúnmente me fijo mas en los reviews.**

**Se suponía también que no iba a escribir por muuuucho tiempo (nerviosismo,y si me siguen por deviantART ya se habran enterado) pero me dije:**

**"Pero que importa,hoy subo FNAF humans history, mañana TGG logrando aquello y pasado Amor de otra dimención y si puedo el 13 les traigo el Fic que les dije en No Escaparan. Ya había escrito el primer capitulo pero se me borro y no soy de las que lo reescriben rápido...**

**Y bueno gente...aquí con el nuevo cap! :D**

* * *

><p>(Se que antes había puesto "al día siguiente" al finalizar pero decidí que continuara la noche xD)<p>

-oigan...Freddy esta raro, ¿no lo creen?- hablo chica que estaba sentada en una mesa junto con Bonnie y Foxy que miraron a Freddy que estaba en otra mesa y que por primera vez no dormía.

-si...es raro que no duerma...- dijo Bonnie

- aparte de eso...no a querido hablar de nada...desde que le dije de los 5 niños desaparecidos...- hablo Foxy aun mirando a Freddy

- alguien debería hablar con el...- dijo Bonnie. Luego Chica y Foxy lo miraron- que?...- pregunto, al ver sus miradas entendió- ¿en serio devo hacerlo?- los 2 asintieron- bien...- dijo resignado y se fue a donde Freddy

Freddy solo se quedaba viendo el backtage si decir nada ni hacer nada. Solo mirando...

- eh...Freddy?- hablo Bonnie sentándose junto a el

-ah?- dirijio su mirada a Bonnie- oh,Bonnie...-

- ¿qué te pasa Freddy?- pregunto el pelimorado

- ¿cómo sabes que me pasa algo?-

- bueno, esta noche no dormiste...y eso es raro - le respondió

- ¡yo no solo duermo en la noche!- le grito

- ah no? Dime que mas haces a estas horas...aparte de dormir y comer pizzas...-

Abrió lo boca pero de ella no salieron palabras

- me lo imaginaba...- dijo victorioso. Freddy solo se cruzo de brazos - y volviendo al tema anterior...¿que te pasa freddy?-

El suspiro- recuerdas...que Foxy dijo que 5 niños fueron desaparecidos?...- pregunto. Bonnie se extraño ante eso pero aun así asintio- yo...creo que vi a...mi mismo...llevando a cinco niños al backtage- dijo y bonnie se quedo con cara de WTF?

- espera, espera, espera...como que te viste A TI MISMO llevar a 5 niños al backtage?- preguntó muy confundido

- no lo se...no le pude ver la cara... pero creo que era un poco mas alto que yo...y traia un pastel en las manos, y los niños siguiéndolos con emoción...- le dijo algo serio

Bonnie no sabia que decir...¿qué podía responder a eso? Era muy extraño...

- quieres que vallamos a ver?- pregunto Bonnie. Recibió un "¿que?" de parte de Freddy- al backtage...vamos a ver si no hay algo...- le respondió

- ...c-creo que si...- le dijo aun no tan convencido

Ambos se levantaron y fueron al backtage

- mira - dijo Foxy viendolos y Chica también los vio- que crees que aran?- preguntó

- no lo se...pero se quien puede ir a ver..- dijo y sonrio- Carl!- grito y aparecio el cupcake en la cabeza de Foxy

- si? -Pregunto foxy al oirlo se lo lanzo a chica ahogando un grito- eh que te pasa?

-¡no te aparescas así de la nada!- le grito eufórico

- hay ya...- miro a chica - que nesesitas?- pregunto

- quiero que vallas a ver que hacen Freddy y Bonnie en el backtage- le dijo

- uuuy,si están solos ya me imagino que estarán haciendo e.e-

- en serio eres tan...?- le iba a hablar foxy pero fue callado por el cupcake

- dices algo y le digo a ya sabes quien lo que hiciste - le amenazó, chica puso una cara de confución y a foxy se le puso la cara roja

- s-solo ve a v-vver lo que t-te dijo c-ch-chica...- le dijo. Como estaba algo oscuro no se podía ver que estaba rojo.

- bien...- respondió y se fue

* * *

><p>En el backtage...<p>

No podían creer lo que veían...ahí mismo estaban los 5 niños! 4 niños y una niña. Los 5 acesinados...

El primero de ellos era de cabello café y ojos negros, tenia lágrimas en ellos; cortaduras en la cabeza y el pecho con toda su ropa cubierta de sangre

El segundo era de cabello castaño,y de ojos verdes, de estos también tenia lágrimas; cortaduras en el cuello y brazos, con toda su ropa cubierta de sangre

La tercera,la niña, era rubia de ojos verdes, igual con lágrimas en sus ojos; cortaduras en la espalda y cabeza

El cuarto, que estaba al lado de la niña, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos marrones; cortaduras en los brazos y abdomen,toda su ropa manchada de sangre.

Y el quinto,de cabello marrón y ojos azules, y al parecer el mas pequeño; con cortaduras en la cabeza,cuello y espalda.

Los dos retrocedieron. ¿como nadie se no se había dado cuenta de esto?.

Se vio a Carl entrar por la puerta y hechar un vistazo. Al ver que había niños muertos se fue corriendo (o saltando velozmente xD) y gritando-Chica!-

El se subió a la mesa y luego salto hacia chica haciendo que lo atrapara

- ha-hay...niños muertos ahí!- les dijo con desesperación

- hablas en serio?- pregunto foxy

El cupcake lo miro- noooo,solo les digo esto porque ellos están teniendo sexo apasionado - le dijo con sacarmo- claro que lo digo en serio zorro estupido!- le grito

- ok ok pero no te pongas asi...espera,acabas de decir niños muertos?!-

Carl se le subió a la cabeza y comenzó a saltar como queriendolo golpear- siii!-

- vallamos a ver! - dijo chica agarrando a Carl, dirijirse al backtage y ser seguida por foxy

Abrieron la puerta y quedaron pálidos a la escena

- veeen?!- les grito Carl- se los dije hijos de - iba a hablar pero fue aventado (de nuevo) por chica que se dirijio a donde estaban Freddy y Bonnie

- mejor cierro antes de que el infeliz vuelva- susurro Foxy cerrando la puerta con seguro

- que paso aquí?!- pregunto chica a gritos y señalando a los niños

- n-no lo sabemos!- dijeron los dos al unísono

- entonces porque...?!- iba a hablar pero al notar que eran cinco niños recordó algo - foxy...no dijiste que habían dicho que cinco niños fueron desaparecidos y probablemente acesinados?...- pregunto

- eh...si,por?-

- creo que estos son los cinco niños de que hablaron- dijo retrosediendo un poco

- y estas en lo sierto- dijo Golden apareciendo de la nada

- y-y-y tu como entraste?! La puerta estaba con seguro!- grito foxy

- solo dire...que soy como un fantasma...- dijo con voz terrorífica

- y...p-porque recién apareces hoy?- preguntó Freddy

- quiero aparecer cuando pase cosas...¿como decirlo?...interesantes...como lo que hizo foxy- dijo como si nada

- y solo vienes a molestar?!- pregunto Bonnie al ver como se puso Foxy

- solo vengo a ayudar...-

- ayudar?- preguntaron los 4

Golden solo se acerco al quinto niño.- ayudar a los niños...- susurro. Volteo su cabeza para ver al resto - y ustedes también pueden...-

Los 4 al principio no entendieron. Pero al ver a los niños más o menos se les dio una idea. Chica fue la primera en moverse y hacercarse a la niña. El resto también fueron con los otros niños restantes.

Los cinco se pusieron un cucliyas y pusieron su mano izquierda en la cabeza del niño que tenían en frente.

Unas imágenes se pusieron es sus cabezas...como los niños fueron acesinados por ese hombre morado...

Los cinco sacaron sus manos de los niños.

- no son libres...- susurro Golden.- sus almas siguen rodeando por aquí...-

- y...entonces...que hacemos?...- pregunto chica

- solo...- puso de nuevo su mano izquierda en la cabeza del niño..

El resto imito su acción

Ahora se podían ver unas auras blancas rodeadolos, excepto por Golden que era negra, aun así este sonreía.

Luego los 5 retrosedieron de golpe y respirando agitadamente

Ahora se podían ver 5 niños-o almas - en frente de ellos. Eran los cinco niños pero diferentes. Como una versión miniatura de cada animatronico.

Las almas que se parecen a freddy,bonnie,chica y foxy se abrazaron a si mismos comenzaron a sollozar.

Golden comenzó a reir. Y la alma del quinto niño también aunque le caían lágrimas.

- q-que acabas de hacer?!- pregunto Chica

-¿ no querrás decir lo que los CINCO acabamos de hacer?...-

- n-no...tu...!-

- y no puedes decirme que los obligue, yo no los obligue a nada...lo hicieron por cuenta propia - termino de decir y se desvaneció junto con la alma del quinto niño

Los 4 fruncieron el ceño, golden no los ayudo. Todo lo contrario. Ahora si que no estaban libres.

Las 4 almas comenzaron a decir cosas como "¿mamá donde estas?" "Mamá, ayudame!" "Que alguien nos salve..." "saquenos de aquí..."

Los 4 estaban mal...muy mal...no los ayudaron...ahora estaban atrapados...

Se escucho un golpe de la puerta. Foxy saco el seguro y abrió,era Carl.

- hasta que habres...- dijo medio enojado - no quiero molestarlos pero la casi es hora de abrir...- miro a los demás - y ellos que miran? Donde están los niños?- pregunto

Los 4 no se habían dado cuenta que ya no estaban los cuerpos de los niños.

- eh...no vez a 4 niños llorando?- pregunto Foxy

- ¿niños llorando? Solo están ustedes 4 haciendo quien sabe que-

Las 4 almas sintieron que ya debían "irse" y cada una fue a su "correspondiente" cuerpo, haciendo que los 4 les diera miedo...

- oigan...-hablo de nuevo Carl atrayendo la atención de los cuatro - 6,abrir,hora,puestos, ya!- dijo rápido y se fue. Los cuatros se fueron a su correspondiente lugar como si no hubiera pasado nada

* * *

><p><strong>yyyy...hasta ahí!<strong>

**Bien...explicando algunas cosas...**

**Los 5 niños son...las reencarnaciones de los animatronicos cuando eran humanos (aunque de alguna forma lo siguen siendo) si recuerdan bien el cap uno era humanos.**

**¿y golden? Eso se explicara luego...**

**¿que año es?...¿creen que están en el 87? Pues...no es hací...ahora están en el 94. Solo 6 años mas y...ya saben...que pasara xD**

**Y bueno, espero que les aya gustado**

**Y aprovechando dire me eh dado cuenta que tanto aquí como en el facebook hay muchos fans del fonnie (foxy x bonnie) y creo que para el siguiente cap haga como un "especial" de ellos dos. Habrá slash muy muy muy leve y no explicito, así que quedencen tranquilos...soy fujoshi pero aun no se escribir escenas de yaoi por el completo...**

**Eso es todo!**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Bye~**


	7. Especial Fonnie?

**holiwis! OwO**

**Y al fin...volví! :D**

**Perdón si me tarde,tenia que "descansar" de esto un rato...uff...**

**Y si,ya vi el tráiler de FNAF 3...juro que el nuevo personaje me mato del miedo ._., pero bueno xD, no quise llamarlo golden bonnie ya que es un animatronico con partes de los animatronicos originales, y una amiga del deviantart como que ya le puso un nombre: "Hybrid". Que a decir verdad esta bueno (?**

**Y bieeeeen, no se si recordaran que este seria el especial Fonnie...**

**Pos...weeeeeeee,estoy escribiendo esto antes de escribir el cap así que haber que sale (?...**

**Los personajes del juego no me pertenecen,son propiedad de Scott Cawthon.**

**Comenzemos!**

* * *

><p>A la siguiente noche...<p>

Foxy salio de la pirate cove. No vio a Chica y a Freddy...solo estaba Bonnie sentado en el borde del escenario.

- hola Bonnie- lo saludo. Este lo miro

- hola Foxy- lo saludo y el pelirrojo se sento junto a el.

- ¿sabes dónde están Chica y Freddy?-

- la verdad no tengo idea...- le respondió.

Le era raro que no estuviesen los dos...claro, deben estar en la cosina. Como Chica siempre esta allí y aveces obliga a Freddy a que la ayude.

Se levanto del escenario pero antes de que fuera fue detenido por Bonnie que lo agarro del brazo.

- ¿qué pasa Bonnie?- pregunto al acto de su amigo.

El pelimorado no respondió. Simplemente lo llevo a la fuerza a la Pirate Cove.

-¿¡B-Bonnie?!-

El lo miro. Su mirada no era como la de siempre y lo sabia.

Comenzó a asercarsele. Y le susurro "ya no soporto mas" antes de estamparle un beso a la fuerza.

Foxy estaba desconsentrado. Ahogo un gemido al sentir como le mordía el labio inferior.

Al separarse Foxy tomo una bocanada de aire ya que ese beso fue muy largo a decir verdad. Bonnie solo sonreía.

- ¿¡p-porqué hiciste eso?!- pregunto a grito. Antes de que el pelimorado le sacara el saco a la fuerza.

Se le acerco de nuevo y le susurro "vamos...se que quieres...".

En ese momento Foxy lo acorralo contra la pared. Había olvidado de todo, de Chica, de Freddy, de que si alguien los viera. Solo le quería demostrar quien seria el "jefe" (o seme,como cada uno le quiera decir) en esta situación.

- este juego es de dos mi amigo...- le dijo antes de darle un beso como el que Bonnie le había dado. Mientras con su garfio le rasgaba la ropa de su compañero dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Mientras en la cosina...

Freddy se había quedado dormido...¡y parado además! ¿que acaso este no deja de dormir?...

Chica solo se dio una palmada en la frente y luego suspiro.

-¡Chica!- escucho a su cupcake. Que entro a la cosina.

- ¿pasa algo Carl?- pregunto antes de agarrarlo.

- Foxy y Bonnie estan...-dirijio su mirada al pelimarron- que le paso a Freddy?- pregunto.

- solo se quedo dormido...otra vez...- suspiro otra vez - ¿que me decías de Foxy y Bonnie?- pregunto mirándolo.

- solo ve a la Pirate Cove...- dijo el cupcake antes de marcharse -

Chica solo le izo caso. Salio de la cosina y comenzó a oír gemidos que provenían de aquel lugar. Fue a paso lento. Escucho gritos de plazer, reconosio la voz, era Bonnie. Luego lo escucho decir "ah foxy~ y-ya~ d-deja~ no tan..." ¿escucho bien? ¿Acaso nombro a Foxy?. Estaba al frente de la Pirate Cove.

Corrió la cortina.

Chica grito pero nuevo se tapo la boca. ¿qué cara o había esto? Ellos dos estaban...

Los dos chicos la vieron...luego...

* * *

><p>- ¡Foxy!- grito Freddy despartando de golpe al pelirrojo.<p>

- ¡¿q-que paso?!-

- nada, solo te quedaste dormido.- dijo - nos preocupaste de que no salieras. Ya son las 3 am.-

- ¿3 am?...- penso mientras tenia su mano izquierda en su cabeza.- s-solo fue un sueño...- susurro.

- ¿sueño?, ¿con que soñabas tanto que ni siquiera te despertabas?- pregunto.

- n-no nada...- respondió ya estando normal. Se levanto y salió

- ¡Foxy!- gritaron los dos que estaban en el escenario que viajaron y fueron con el.

- tranquilos ya me desperté...- dijo, pensó en lo que había pasado ayer y el problema que tenia la pizzería.- ¿saben qué pasara con la pizzería?- pregunto.

- no estoy muy seguro, pero dicen que es probable que cierren...- dijo Freddy en tono serio.

- yo no quiero que cierren la pizzeria- dijo Chica abrazando a Foxy.

- ni nosotros. Pero no podemos hacer nada...- hablo Bonnie.

Y como no podía faltar. Apareció Carl que se puso en la cabeza de Chica.

- eh...¿de qué me perdí?- hablo el cupcake desconsentrado de lo que pasaba.

Foxy solamente lo agarro y lo tiro a un lado. Carl choco contra el vidrio. El cupcake comenzó a brillar y luego...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin! (?) Okno :v, quería usar otra frase en ves de "hasta ahí!" Como siempre.<strong>

**La cague? Tal vez si xD.**

**Ahora *inserte voz de Germán* Pregunta!**

**Quieren que Carl sea hombre o mujer? Ami me da igual pero me gusta mas que sea hombre xD. Pero ustedes deciden~**

**Iba a decir algo mas pero me olvide ._. ...**

**Ah si,¿quieren que me cree una pagina en facebook? Así para estar al pendiente de mis historias y dar uno que otro spoiler xD. Y también dibujos de escenas de cada historia~**

**Se acerca el gran momento~ (no el final,tranquilos xD) y pos bueno, creo que eso es todo.**

**Perdonenme si quedo algo corto...**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Bye~**


	8. Recordando el pasado

**eh regresado xD!**

**Bien, al final decidí hacer a Carl mujer como todo el mundo :v (pole-bear,lulu-666 y the-killer-painter la hicieron mujer xD) y ahora que me entero bien en realidad la cupcake de chica es cherry y carl es de toy chica pero bueno,que se puede hacer a estas alturas (?**

**Y una pregunta...soy buena en el humor? Porque yo creo que no :'v**

**Ah y ya vi que el nuevo animatronic se llamara Springtrap (hací era no? XD) y pinche Scott Cawthon con el trolleo xDD,me mate de risa al ver ese juego (?**

**Pero bueno,sin mas preámbulos,aquí os traigo el cap! (Si,hable como española (? )**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son pertenecía de Scott Cawthon y la versión humanizada de Pole-bear**

* * *

><p>Los 4 animatronics al escuchar el vidrio romperse fueron a ver y no pudieron creer lo que veían.<p>

Ahora Carl...¿¡era humana?! Pero lo que mas le sorprendió a la mayoría es que era mujer,y con el nombre y el tono de voz que era indeciso les hizo pensar que era hombre

**(La versión humanizada de ella puede ser de cualquiera de las dibujantes que dije anteriormente, pero la actitud es de la versión de pole-bear (osea,ser una fujoshi que tiene celular :v))**

-C-carl?...- hablo Chica algo confundida.

-...- la cupcake ahora humana no decía nada, poso su mirada en Foxy y fruncio el seño - ¡puto Foxy!- grito y se le habanso queriéndolo golpear.

- ¡Carl! ¡Foxy!- gritaron los tres restantes

- ¡quítenme a esta loca!- grito tratando de soltarse del agarre de la pelirosada

Chica y Freddy la agarraron de los brazos alejándola del pelirrojo

- ¡Carl,reacciona!- grito chica pero la pelirosada no hacia caso, suspiro- Freddy y Bonnie se están besando~- le susurro.

- ¿¡qué?! ¿¡Dónde?!- dijo soltándose del agarre y sacando de su bolsillo un celular.

- eh...pregunta...¿de donde carajo sacaste ese celular?- pregunto Freddy.

Carl sólo vio su celular incredula- no le se...- respondió y todos se cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime.

- y otra pregunta...¿¡cómo rayos te convertiste en humana?!- pregunto a grito Foxy.

- en primera no soy completamente humana, en segunda...no tengo la menor idea...aunque ya lo eh hecho varias veces mientras ustedes no veían - respondió como si fuera lo mas normal en el mundo.

- ok...espera ¿¡que?!-

- lo que ami mas me sorprende es que sea mujer...-

Carl solo lo vio con cara de psicópata y señalo su cabello - ¿acaso el rosa no te da una idea?...-

Los tres hombres tragaron en seco a la actitud de la niña (si,tiene apariensia de niña) y chica solo fue con Carl y la cargo.

- espera,¿tu sabias de esto?- pregunto el pelimorado.

- en realidad solo la vi convertirse en humana una vez - respondió sonriente - y que le haya puesto Carl no afecta en el genero saben -

- ...- los tres solo se quedaron callados.

- oigan,yo solo quiero ver a Bonnie y Freddy besarse- dijo mientras Chica la soltaba.

- ¡¿qué?!- gritaron los cuatro.

- nada...- contesto llendose a otro lado.

Vieron como la niña se iba y luego los tres hombres miraron a Chica.

-¿que?-

- ¿y asi la criaste?- pregunto Freddy con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

- ooooiigaaan, que sea fujoshi no es mi culpa - se defendió chica.

- ¿y que sea una psicópata si lo es?...-

-...talvez- respondió

- bien,dejemos este asunto de Carl y volvamos al tema en el que estábamos-

- bien...y ¿de qué estábamos hablando? - pregunto Bonnie perdido ante lo que paso.

- ¡lo de la pizzería!- le gritaron los tres.

- oh si...ya recuerdo...-

Saltemonos todo esto ya que no hay nada interesante por el momento.

Al medio día.

- papá ¿estas seguro de que sea buena idea?- pregunto Roxana (quien no la recuerde,vaya capítulos atrás).

- si,los animatronics no podrán andar del día,y para noche,tendremos que contratar un guardia-

- ¿y estas seguro de que con todo lo que paso alguien en su sano juicio aceptaría?-

- alguien aparecerá,lo se-

La mujer solo suspiro - bien...-

A la tarde.

Mike,el niño que estuvo presente en la mordida del 87, que ahora ya tenia 21 años. Leía el periódico (aunque en mi país le dicen diario :v) buscando trabajo. Ya que,ahora vivía solo en un departamento,y tenia que mantenerse ya que sus padres estaban mas atentos a su hermana de 17 años -que ya estaba serca de los 18- que con el.

Se dejo tirar en el sillón y suspiro. Ninguno de los trabajos disponibles le llamaba la atención. Aun así siguió ojeando hasta que se detuvo en una pagina.

"Pizzería familiar está en busca de un nuevo guardia de seguridad nocturno. De las 12 AM hasta las 6 AM. No somos responsables de lesiones o desmembramientos"

Con tan solo leer "pizzería familiar" y ver la foto de Freddy Fazbears en el anuncio recordó ese traumático día. No solo para el,también para su hermana que igualmente estuvo presento con cuando sucedió la mordida.

El ojinegro suspiro. No tenia opción.

Regresaría allí.

* * *

><p><strong>weeee! Y hasta ahí! Nunca dejare eso xD<strong>

**Luis: se nota que no lo aras**

**-lo veo con cara de psicópata- ¡¿Y tu qué mierda haces aquí?!, ¡¿qué la otra vez no te deje en claro que no quiero que aparescas en los fic de FNAF?!**

**Luis: si, pero aun así, no te quise hacer caso :p**

**...jodido gay...**

**Luis: que no soy gay!**

**Eso no parecia cuando casi te follas al contraparte de mi amiga :T**

**Luis:...**

**Bien como sea, hablando de gays no hay muchas probabilidades de que ponga Fonnie o Frennie, mas adelante sabrán porque (aunque creo que ya saben la respuesta del Fonnie)**

**Se esperaban la paracion de Mike en este cap? Pues yo no xD**

**Luis: tu que escribes un fic sin siquiera saber que quieres que pase.**

**Solo el final :T...pero bueno...**

**Bien,espero que les haya gustado el capitulo,perdonenme si me quedo corto y si hay faltas de ortografía es mi puta tablet ._.**

**Espero sus Reviews**

**Luis: o si no la niña se pone triste :T**

**Los 2: bye~**


End file.
